the dragon who fought and fell for a hawk
by slifarianhawk
Summary: i don't own one piece. Mihawk X OC. when a girl tries to become the best, but finds something more. rated m for language violence and lemons. there are 19 chapters, chapter 15 is a lemon,
1. prolouge

i don't own one piece ok

THE DRAGON WHO FOUGHT AND FELL FOR A HAWK

It was a stormy night, screams break the sound barrier, and a mother sends the father of her year old son and

her newborn daughter away on a lifeboat as the enemy sliced her in half. My name is Tabitha; my mom was

experimented on with the DNA of several devil fruits while she was pregnant with me. My older brother is

red-haired shanks. My dad was hunted by the marines and was later executed. My dream is to find the twin

cosmic blades and becoming the second best swordsmen in the world. Everyone who I've met ask me why I aim

for second best; I just tell them it's best to have a goal that is testing but to not go overboard on it is a true

strength; however, if i manage to become the greatest then i would be happy as well.


	2. Chapter 1 darien island

Chapter 1

It was a nice day; the waves and skies were calm, the perfect time to work. I was mapping out an island but that

was before he barged in.

"HI SIS!" Shanks yelled kicking in my door, he was definitely drunk.

"Not Now Shanks, I'm Working." I growled from the interruption.

"What you doing locked up in here it's such a nice day?" he asked.

I gave him a harsh glare telling him to back off, "I'M WORKING!" I shouted.

"Now now sis calm down I just came to tell we're going to reach an island in about 30 minutes." He said.

"Thanks bro," I said "sides I finished the map I was working on.".

I walked out on to the deck and was shocked. Darien island the home of the temple of the cosmos, and the twin

cosmic blades.


	3. chapter 2 Till we meet again big bro

Chapter 2

Till we meet again big bro

When we docked; I had my bags packed and a note written out to shanks about my actions. I jumped off the

ship; while the crew called out for me to come back. I ran to make sure that shanks didn't follow. I set my

sights ahead, knowing it will be a long time before I saw big bro shanks again but, it was time for me to follow

my dreams. I ran till I was 10 miles away from the ship. I pulled the map I just drew from my bag. There was a

small town I would have to stop at but, then I'd be on my way to possessing the only black diamond and

platinum swords.

When I arrived; I headed to a bar, where I saw a man selling an eerie looking fruit. Then it dawned on me, it

was a devil fruit. I examined with utmost interest, there was this weird energy that felt like I was staring at a

wild dragon.

"How much?" I asked the guy.

"10,000 beris." He said.

I tossed him the cash.

"nice choice lady; this is the rawr-rawr fruit, here catch." He said tossing me the fruit.

I caught it, "thank you sir." I said swallowing the fruit whole.

I walked outside; stocked up on supplies, two small swords, medicinal herbs and bandages.

As soon as I was done I let the small village and walked along the foot hills. I turned around looking back

towards the shore and raised my sword.

"Farewell my brother; may your experiences on the sea bring you happiness, TILL WE MEET AGAIN BIG BRO

SHANKS AND WHEN WE DO MEET AGAIN I'LL BE ON MY WAY TOWARDS ACCOMPLISHING MY GOALS! I PROMISE

YOU THAT!" I shouted.

I turned back on to my path, placed my sword back in its sheath, and continued on my journey.

_Hey guys I hope you like my story please review _

_I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE_


	4. chapter 3 bandits test me

CHAPTER 3

Bandits test me

A week has passed as I've left big bro shanks and the crew. I was three quarters of the way to my

destination, the temple of the cosmos and the cosmic blades. The journey has been quiet so far, it was not

right. The silence gave me the feeling as if something's wrong or that I was walking in to a trap. The feeling

had me on edge as if there was a bomb and I had to defuse it.

The wind suddenly picked up, the smell of blood and iron was carried with the dense breeze. The sudden

change of air pressure and the smell of a battle pushed me over the edge. I drew my swords from their

sheaths and got in to a defensive position. Then, I heard whispers in the harsh wind, I was about to be

ambushed.

"Heh another stranger to try and pass us, time to hunt boys." The voice said.

"There's no point in hiding any more, come out from the trees and face me you god damn cowards." I shouted.

"How in the name of mother fucking hell did you find us!" a man said jumping out of the trees with ten other men.

"I always observe my surroundings; when the wind picked up the smell of blood did as well meaning death,

not to mention I heard you speaking to your men. Now face me and prepare to die." I said emotionlessly.

Then, I started to transform. Fangs slid over my bottom lips. Black and blue dragon wings erupted from my

back. My finger nails grew into tapering sliver claws. Lastly, a scale pattern appeared on my skin slithering

forming chain oriented armor. I was part dragon.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? FREAK!" the man yelled.

"Heh I'm the pirate Tabitha of the black cerulean, my bounty is 550 million beris, **NOW IT'S MY TIME I'LL DO **

**WHAT I WANT BECAUSE THIS IS MY LIFE, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, STAND MY GROUND AND NEVER **

**BACK DOWN I KNOW WHAT I BELIEVE INSIDE I'M AWAKE AND I'M ALIVE!"** I shouted.

The men charged excluding the leader, they all boar long swords. I laughed as I blocked and countered their

attacks with ease and grace.

"My two sword style can't be beat." I laughed, "Now black half moon veil slash".

I swung my blades in a semi circle path. Black waves sliced the men in to shreds.

"My crew, you fucking bitch that is it RAAAAAAAAAAA." He screamed while charging at me.

His charge was blinded by rage. It was pathetic. When he was 3 feet away from me I plunged my blades in to

his chest watching him dissolve. It figured that he was the guardian spirit of the temple. That means I was

closer than I expected.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys hoped you guys liked it I<em>

_ was listening to awake and alive by skillet when I was writing it and it fit the battle. _

_I don't own one piece unfortunately. _

_Please reveiw _


	5. chapter 4 just as i thought

Chapter 4

Just as I thought

Only an hour later I arrived at the ruins of the temple. Ancient dragonic human statues stood at the entrance. As

I entered the dark temple, I used one of the powers that the experiments gave me. Two gold orbs of light

emerged from my palms and lit the dim path. The corridors expanded and bent around like a coiling snake.

It only took me fifteen minutes to find what I needed to. Lying in front of me were the cosmic blades. I grabbed

the twin swords; light and fast, sharp and powerful, dragon scale oriented in platinum, the blade itself of pure

unbreakable black diamond, the ultimate weapon. They were perfect, just as I dreamed. The swords made for

two sword style.

I left the temple with the blades on my belt. It was time to ride up and become one of the best.

* * *

><p>hey guys sorry 4 short chapters<p>

i don't own one piece


	6. chapter 5 my challenge to the greatest

**Chapter 5**

Challenging the greatest

I flew back to the islands shore. The rawr- rawr allowed me to transform into a dragon making it easier on me.

When I arrived at the shore the marines were waiting for me.

"**Black cerulean you are surrounded, surrender and we'll spare your life." **A marine called out.

I laughed.

"Now why would I do that? I can best your fleet like I did all the rest of the marine fleets who came and try

and collect my bounty." I said drawing the cosmic swords from their sheath.

**"This is your last chance surrender or else we will kill you." **He called again.

I was amused. They wouldn't even come close to causing any harm to me or even my sleep. The marines

circled around my armed self.

"Pathetic, you all attempt to slay me. You fools are just blinded by our pride and greed. Just because I sailed

with my brother you considered me a pirate. You all are so dumbfounded by your ideals that you can't even

see the difference between you and I. Come forth and challenge me and give me your best shot." I said

slashing the air causing time distorting ripples sending the first and second round of marines out a quarter of a

mile away.

they came with gun and swords, but they could not land a single blow. i performed an X-cross sphere slash,

slicing down the remaining marines, while keeping them alive. i walked up to the captain.

"why did you the merciless black cerulean spare us." he blurted out.

" i find that Offensive that that's the way I'm perceived. that damn rumor causes me to be feared while I'm

actually very gentle and care about how many people i kill it drives me insane." i said.

" ok fine but still why did you spare us?" he asked.

" i needs a favor," i said " to give the world this message".

" what is it?" he asked.

"tell the world this, i the Black cerulean have found the the twin cosmic blades and have mastered them, that i

shall cross them with the best of the best, in twenty days I'll be waiting in drum kingdom on the third highest

peak, there i challenge shandori of the swift swords the worlds second greatest, and if he backs out i9 gain his

title. then, ten days after that i shall unveil my true powers, in thirty days i challenge Dracule ''hawk-eyes''

Mihawk. those who wish to fight me can also raise their blade againist me. I'll be waiting." i said walking off.

My plans were set in motion. no one could stop my reign of force.

* * *

><p>hey guys sorry for the wait i had ten papers to write and loads of homework but i'm back now.<p>

shanks: not alot of me now is there.

me: shanks you know your a major part.

mihawk: at least you finally mentioned me.

me: ay yi yi will you to shut up and just do the damn disclaimer already!

Shanks and Mihawk: silfarianhawk does not own one piece only tabitha.

me: thank you finally please review and sorry for short chapters.

Mihawk: when am i gonna be debuted in your story.

Me: UGHHH


	7. chapter 6 time for a dream

CHAPTER 6

TIME FOR A DREAM

my pov

By the time I arrived to drum kingdom my message had spread like wild fire. now only five days remain till the

day i rise above my predessors. the day where the whole world will be watching. the day where all the ones

who hurt me shall tremble in fear at the sound of my name. the day where i shall be known through out the

world. the day that my name shall shake the very essence of time and space my name _**Tabitha of the Black **_

_**Cerulean.**_

* * *

><p><strong>shandoris <strong>**p.o.v**

i can't do it. i don't care if i lose my title. as long as i don't lose my life. this girl his master the twin cosmic

blades. i don't fucking care if i'll be known as a coward. hell no i forfet. let "Hawk-eyes" do the work.

* * *

><p><strong>mihawks pov<strong>

this is the first time i've been challenged like this. this Black Cerulean girl has spirit alright. however for her to

of master the cosmic blades at such a young age, that requires extreme skill and talent. i'm gonna face this

Black Cerulean, she what shes made of.

i don't know why but she seems so fimiliar to me for some reason.

" kuma." i said.

"what is it mihawk?" he asked.

"who is this black cerulean?" i asked.

"ahh i see. doing research for your fight." he said.

"kinda." i responded.

"she is a pirate of great terror." he said, "she was wanted ever since she was born, her mom was

experimented on with devil fruit DNA by the world goverment while she was pregnant with her, leading to the

black cerulean to have mulitple devil fruit powers.".

"go on." i said.

"thats whats truely known about her except that she has the worlds second highest bounty, next to yours of

600,000,000" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>my pov<strong>

the marines never showed up they lost of been scared out of the wits.

* * *

><p>shanks pov<p>

i couldn't believe it. its only been a month since i last saw tabi. shes already achieved part of her dream.

"ben do you think i was holding her back" i asked.

"not at all. captain you were the one who trained her." he said.

i shouldn't think about it like that. i'm proud of you t and this is time for your dream.

* * *

><p>me: done for now<p>

Shanks: yay i was in this one

mihawk: i was to finally

me: *slams the hilt of my swords on their heads* i don't own piece only tabitha

mihawk and shanks: ow

me: shut up please review


	8. chapter 7 an un expected foe

Chapter 7

an unexpected foe

I waited. the sun had set on the twenty- first day since my challenge was issued. shandori never showed. I

am now the second greatest. i was enraged for i only gained his title by forfeit. my sight became tinted inferno

red.

i screamed "Shandori you god fucking damn coward may the lords of the elements curse you to the hells of

darkness and madness. may the remainder of your damn fragile life be with sorrow and despair. have each

passing dawn age you more and more until your final day turn you to dust."

" that's a lot of rage for such a young lady. tell me are you the Black cerulean?" a voice asked.

"yes, i am the Black Cerulean, but tell who are you. you already know who i am. i know your not shandori

because the voice is not the same, and your clearly not mihawk 'cause you are not surrounded be a dark

serious aura that he is famous for. so tell me who are you and what are your intentions." i asked

"my name is roronoa zoro and I'm here to challenge you." he said.

" i see tell me zoro why do you wish to raise up against my sword?" i asked with my back turned.

"I'm here to become the strongest the best." he said.

"not bad; however, i hate to tell you that since shandori never showed I'm only the second best through

forfeit," i stated, "i'm disappointed at shandoris cowardice actions so i accept your challenge kid.".

i unsheathed the black cerulean swords.

"I'm not holding back, so tell me are those the cosmic swords?" ha asked.

"no these are there equal the swords of my title these are the black cerulean swords the blades of pure

handling" i said," one crafted of sapphire the other of pure platinum, the perfect balance of speed and

strength".

"ah so i see." he said, "prepare to fight and just for a heads up i never hold back.".

"kehahahheheheha thats good kid for nor do i." i said, " tell ya what you manage to impress me i'll bring out

the cosmic blades.".

* * *

><p>Me: hey guys just to clear up a couple things from this and last chapters mihawk is not a war lord yet, and<p>

the zoro in this chapter is not the zoro we know its his dad.

mihawk: when are me and t gonna fight?

me: I'M NOT GONNA GIVE SPOILERS

mihawk: sigh silfarianhawk doesn't own one piece just t

me: please review


	9. chapter 8 its about balance

Chapter 8

Its about balance

zoro charged.

"oni giri." he shouted.

i blocked with my sapphire blade.

"your swords are tainted with rage and hatred its holding you down." i said.

i sent him backwards.

"tell me kid, why are you trying to be the best, is from ignorance, courage, or perhaps ambition?" i asked.

" i made a promise and i wont stop that promise is fulfilled." he said.

"i see i understand you'll fight till the death and prefer death to defeat." i said.

"no shit." he said.

"that's very admirable." i said.

Zoro charged again, constantly swinging his swords at a blinding pace. i parried each and every attack. i

spun around him. i slammed the hilt of the platinum blade into right shoulder blade. he stopped, stunned and

in shock. he coughed up blood. i guess i hit him to hard.

"no i won't lose, i can't i promised lyrica!" he shouted.

" your passion is impressive, your strong and fast; however, your swords carry rage. swordsmanship is about

balance; fury and grace, rage and passion, speed and strength." i said putting away the cerulean swords.

"what are you doing?" zoro asked.

i drew the cosmic blades.

"you've done a great job roronoa Zoro, you've impressed me and for that you have earned the right to fight

the cosmic blades." i said.

"good its all or nothing." he said.

we sped at each other.

"three thousand worlds." zoro cried.

"dragons hunt." i said.

time stood still waiting to see whose blades held victory. then, the sent of blood slowly leaked in to the

frost bitten air. zoro had a gash on his arm. while i was with out harm. i had won the duel. i turned towards

zoro.

"you impressed me zoro, my name is Tabitha of the Black Cerulean, become great, learn to balance your

blades, i look forward to we meet again." i said.

* * *

><p>me: done with this one.<p>

Zoro: i lost

mihawk: like father like son kukukukuku

Me: sigh i don't own one piece

mihawk: when do we meet

me: ...


	10. chapter 9 An Old Friend

Chapter 9

An Old Friend.

* * *

><p>After the duel with zoro, i went to a bar. i just needed to wind down. i was in enraged at shandori's cowardice<p>

actions.

"hey gin." i said walking up to a bar stool.

"hey. i wondered when you'd show up again." gin said.

"sorry i've been busy." i said.

"the usual?" he asked.

"nah whiskey and rye on the rocks this time, and i've only been here three times how can i have an usual?" i

said.

"your not your usual calm chill-axed self whats wrong?" he asked.

"shandori chickened out." i growled.

"oh thats sucks." he said starting to mix my drink.

"yea no fucking shit it does." i said.

that was when he walked in, hawk eyes. when he enter the air felt even colder then it did before. the

people in the bar got scared, and left. he sat just a couple of seats away from me.

"how may i help you?" gin asked hawk.

"red wine please." mihawk said.

i was stunned. he was very early, and looked alot different from when i last saw him ten years ago when i

was fourteen. its been ten years since shanks fought him. i was so surprised he was much more handsome

then when he was nineteen.

"here you go." gin said handing him the wine.

"thank you." he said.

gin walked back over to me and handed me my drink.

"here." gin said.

"thanks man." i said.

" so thats your guy." gin said.

"yea he his.' i said taking a swig from my drink.

"he's early." gin said.

"yea. looks like i'm gonna be up for awhile." i said.

"he just like they say." he said.

"yep." i replied.

"that's quite an interesting scar." mihawk said, " tell me how did you attain such a mark.".

"who me?" i asked.

"yes." he said.

"which one?" i spoke.

"the one on your right hand." he said.

i blushed dark red, truthfully my blush matched shanks hair color. i hated that mark than i do shandori for being

a chicken. the marines carved that mark in to my hand when i was

born. the worst part about it was that they used my fathers own swords to do it. the swords that gave me my

title gave me my life's greatest disgrace.

"the marines sunk a ship i was on.i was in the gun powder storage room. burning gun powder landed on my

hand." i said, " i swore big bro told you that hawk eyes.".

"whos your big brother?" hawk eyes asked.

" . . . red haired shanks ... i swore he told you." i said.

"oh now i remember tabitha isn't it." he said.

"yep, i used to watch you two duel." i said.

"that you did." he said.

" heck i still have a scar from when you disarmed shanks and sent his sword flying." i laughed.

"oh sorry bout that by the way." he said.

"it chill." i said finishing off my drink, "gin another round.".

"i'm on it." gin said.

"so why are you here and not with shanks?" hawk asked.

"i couldn't stand his drunken ways." i chuckled.

mihawk laughed, " good point.".

" yep." i joined.

"have you heard that shandori chickened out of his duel with that black cerulean girl." i continued.

"hm interesting guess that shes now the worlds second greatest." he said.

"yea guess so." i said, " its late i got to go.".

"it was a pleasure getting antiquated with you." he said, "i hope to see you soon.".

"yea me to." i said walking out.

with that i had now befriended my enemy.

* * *

><p>me: done<p>

Mihawk: took you long enough

Me: shut up i had five papers to write, tons of math, and not to mention i'm still suffering from an upper respiratory infection! besides i'm also working on the

next book for this series, i just haven't been slacking off.

Mihawk: alright alright geez silfarianhawk does not own one piece.

me: ten chapters to go :3 ^_^


	11. chapter 10 her past and an old friend

Chapter 10

Her Past

And

I'm Not Surprised

* * *

><p><span>MIHAWKS P.O.V<span>

"shes certainly changed over the past ten years." i said.

"really how?" gin asked.

" she much more mature, in more ways than one." i said, " course she was only fourteen then, and i was

only nineteen.".

"oh i see, how old are you hawk eyes?" gin asked.

"twenty-nine." i said.

"tell me can you guess t's nickname." he said.

"hm lets see is it tabitha of the sliver blades? she always carried sliver blades so i recall." i said.

"nope, but not that far off. I'll tell you her story from the past ten years." he said.

"ok." i said.

"as you know she was part of shanks's crew. one day she went on a rampage. she was in a town and she

saw the marine who capture her father and killed him. that marine had her

fathers swords. she became enraged, that marine disgraced her family. she approached him and spat in his

face.

* * *

><p><em>flashback<em>

gins p.o.v

"what the fuck was that for you no good rat." the marine said.

"your the one to talk you damn fucking bastard. it's your fault he's dead. you deserve to die. you should

just die in a sea king's stomach then be sent to the deepest pit in

hell and die there as well." t spat.

"how dare you say that to me." he said.

"your just a coward. you attacked an unarmed man. **YOUR THE REASON WHY MY DAD IS DEAD YOU **

**FUCKING SHITTY FUCK UP BASTARD!"** she yelled.

"i only did that once, wait then you must be tabitha. haha your bounty is huge 259,000,000 i turn you in i'd

be made commander." he said drawing her swords.

"you don't deserve to wield those blades. they belonged to my father." she shouted throwing a knife and

piercing his heart.

she grabbed the swords and destroyed every thing.

* * *

><p>mihawks pov<p>

"i see" i said.

"has she or shanks told you the name of her fathers swords?" he asked.

"yea the swords of the black cerulean. ... oh now i see, i'm not surprised, shanks always said she

wanted to be one of the best." i said finishing off my drink.

"want another?" gin asked.

"no thank you, i've got to go." i said walking away.

i should of seen this coming. now i got to face her. tabitha i'm sorry but i won't hold back.

* * *

><p>me: done<p>

Mihawk: so we are going to fight

me: no spoilers

mihawk: yea yea

me: shut up

Mihawk: are you feeling better yet

Me: bronchitis takes awhile to heal, but yes

mihawk: good silfa doesn't own one piece

Me: only 9 chapters to go please comment and review


	12. Chapter 11 i'm sorry big bro

Chapter 11

I'm sorry big bro

* * *

><p>it was about dawn when i smelled hawk eyes coming. i knew i had about ten to fifteen minutes till he showed up.<p>

i left my tent and got ready. time inched by slowly, the intensity building with every passing second. i knew i had

to do this, it was my fate.

whether i lived isn't up to me. i felt hawk eyes dark aura filled the air. i could tell that he was reluctant to fight an

old friend.

"i'm sorry but but i don't know if i'll be able to see you again, but if that day does come i'll welcome it with open

arms. oh how things will change between us. i'm sorry i ran, but we are on two seperate paths. this is where i

stand, its time for me to stand up and believe in redemtion. while some have recycling bens in their ally way you

have bullet cases in your and me well i have bloody blades in my ally way. i know that it's not equal that it's not

fair ,we may be different people but we are not scared we ain't ever scared to to pave a new path for this era.

I'm not affraid brother and if i do pass over never ever stop fighting!" i said smiling at the unknown future.

"nice speech, it was very deep for someone whose as cold and heartless as you, Black Cerulean or should i say

Tabitha." mihawk said.

"you should know i learned how to from you hawk eyes or should i say dracule." i spat unsheathing the cosmic

blades.

mihawk unsheathed yoru.

"just so you know i'm not gonna go easy on you just because your an old friend, i'm not gonna hold back." he

said.

"good that's exactly what i wanted, or you to go all out like you did when you fought shanks." i smirked.

* * *

><p>me: finally done sorry it took so long guys<p>

mihawk: what happened

me: none of your buisness

shanks: i don't wanna lose t

me: why would i kill off the main character :(

mihawk: slifarianhawk doesn't own one piece just t

me: listen to rise by the flobots to get some of this chapter please reveiw.


	13. Chapter 12 ulimate duel

Chapter 12

Ultimate duel

* * *

><p>i got in to my offensive defensive position of choice; i had one blade tucked next to my left arm and the blade in<p>

my right i held in an upward slant. it was a little uncomfortable... ok it was very uncomfortable. i

rarely used this stance even though it was my favorite. i barely ever need to get in to it for a fight.

"thats an interesting stance sirens dance if my memory serves me right." mihawk said.

"close but absolutely wrong, this is the offensive defensive stance sirens note, you need to hit the books

again hawk eyes." i said.

"that might be true." he said.

"you calling me a lier hawk eyes." i spat.

"no i'm just getting old."he said.

i charged the left blade crashing with yoru. i turned and swung my blade barely missed mihawk; however,

the air displacement caused his hat to fall off.

"impressive, you grown since we last fought." he complimented.

i ignored the statement and stayed driven. i spun around with my blades on the ground kicking up freshly

fallen powder. i faded into the flurry of white. i transformed in to my quarter breed dragon form; however,

my eyes turned deep sliver, and thin fangs slid over my lips. 'immortals haki wind storm' i thought. the wind

picked up at my thought. i heard mihawk thrust yoru at my unmoving body. i flipped the right blade and

tucked it under my forearm and blocked the attack.

"your stiff i suggest moving." hawk eyes said.

"may be i will." i smirked throwing the blades up in to the air. i charged catching my blades by the hilt and

slammed them in to yoru. sparks where sent flying from our clashing weapons. that was when i made the

mistake of being cocky.

i was thrilled at how well i was managing against dracule, before i knew it my sword work was getting

sloppy. then, i felt my swords being thrown out of my hands, and my body fly back skidding on the blade

sharp ice slicing up my back.

"ARGH this stings." i said.

i stood up, blood staining my back. i grabbed the cosmic blades and returned them to their home on my person.

My eyesight was tinted with a burning red inferno. i unsheathed the black cerulean swords. i lost control of my

rage.

"truthfully, i was still holding back." i said.

"that figures." he said.

"shut the fucking hell up," i spat, " time to finish this.".

"i couldn't agree more." hawk said.

i clutched my swords tight, forgetting everything, fading out of my surroundings.

"in every life time there are thirteen masters that rule the mind, the soul and the elements. please masters grant

me strength for the ultimate strike." i thought.

"lend me your strength, masters of time! let my blood mix with my blades." i said.

"are you ready yet." mihawk said.

" blood of the silfarian dragons," i said, "dawning time force!".

my blades became surrounded with black fire. i swung the burning blades; however, something caught my eye. it

was mihawks grace and beauty. the sight made my heart beat reset. i felt different i felt love. that was when

yoru slid down down my face leaving a gash running down from the left corner of my mouth down to the edge of

my neck.

tears slid down my face turn the snow red because of the blood fused with the tears. i tucked the blades away

and stepped back.

"you won good job this is the first time i've been beat in a long while, good bye hawk eyes " i said falling off the

edge of the mountain.

* * *

><p>me: done<p>

mihawk: good fight

me: yea true

mihawk: said ending though

me: *facepalm* oy i don't own one piece please reveiw and comment


	14. Chapter 13 time

Chapter 13

time

* * *

><p>" good bye hawk eyes." Tabitha said as she fell of the cliff.<p>

at that i was stunned. she would just laugh defeat. i never expected her to go over the edge. i was enraged at my

self for not saveing her. she made my feel different. she made me feel loved like i was wasn't a freak. maybe she

survived only time can tell.

* * *

><p>shanks: done<p>

mihawk: wheres t

shanks: needed a break from us and slifarian hawk is sorry for the short chapter she was busy.

mihawk: she doesn't own one piece

shanks: please reveiw lemon in two chapters

mihawk: oh ya


	15. Chapter 14 a year

Chapter 14

A year

* * *

><p>mihawks pov<p>

not a day has passed since i haven't had a thought of her. i was out on the sea when i found something very

interesting. there was an article in the paper of a young bounty hunter called sliver silfarian. apparently she

caught some pirate with a bounty of three hundred million beli.

the word slifarian rang a bell. then, it dawned on me i found the picture of her. it couldn't be, it was t. the gash on

her face had scarred over. she's lucky the marines are idiots. i was stunned, she had changed so much. in just a

year she has made a new life for herself. i couldn't wait to see her again.

there was an island a few miles away. i decided to stop stop there to restock and may be get a drink. who knows

maybe there'll be talk of t. i wonder how shanks is doing, it must be hard on him seeing his sister turn sides.

when i docked the sun was down and the supply store was closed, damn. i headed to to bar. the place was near

empty. when i entered i saw why, there was a pirate holding a girl at gun point.

"you came for my head tell the truth girl." the man said.

"KEHAHEHAHEHAHEHHAH, i told you your bounty is to measly. why would i waste my time on a for a captain with

a bounty less than eight thousand beli. its just sad and pathetic." the lady said, her voice was dark and cold like a

knife being thrust in to the mans chest. her eyes a emotionless sliver, her brown hair flashed natural red

highlights when light hit it.

"my bounty is not measly. i'm black dagger killer of three marine lutinates!" he shouted.

"yea yea good for you, you weak pathetic cowardly waste of air fuck up." she said.

" i figured you were still alive hello tabitha." i said.

"HAWK EYES MIHAWK WHATS HE DOING HERE!" the man said.

"never turn your back on someone who you disrespected." t said taking the guys head.

"dracule i can't believe your here. Darius gin and whiskey on the rocks!" she shouted.

"i missed you." i said.

* * *

><p>me: done<p>

shanks: things are heating up

me and mihawk: shut up shanks

Shanks: sigh slifarianhawk does not own one piece

me: please reveiw


	16. Chapter 15 dracule i love you lemon

Chapter 15

Dracule I love you

(lemon chapter)

* * *

><p>my pov<p>

"i missed you." dracule said.

i blushed dark red. i was not expecting that at all. Darius handed me my drink and i chuged it.

Dracule smirked and picked me up.

"t i have to show you something. where is your ship?" dracule asked in a dull pur.

"first ship at dock one." i said blushing.

Dracule walked there with me in his arms bridal style all the way to my quarters.

his lip crashed down on mine when he laid me on my bed, pinning my tender virgin body to the soft bed. he

slowly started to nip at my lip asking for entrance. i allowed him in to explore what he was about to claim. our

tongues slid across each others the sweet taste of wine on Dracules breath. when hawk was done with my

mouth he took

of my shirt and bra. i blushed.

"its ok please let me show you the way i feel about you the only way i think i can." dracule whispered in my

ear.

he moved his mouth down to my nipple and starting sucking. i started to moan causing me to arch off the bed.

at the sound of my moans he sucked harder and started nipping them.

"AHHH DRACULE AHHH HAA" i moaned looking up into his desire filled eyes.

Mihawk stripped me of the rest of my clothes as he did to him self.

"careful dracule I"m a virgin." i said.

"its ok i am to." he said stroking my cheek.

he moved his hand down to my entrance and started to play with me. i writhed and moaned in pleasure.

"ahhh yes ahhh haaa ahhh." i moaned.

then he slid three of his fingers into me and slowly moved them in and out. i moaned, Dracule was getting

faster, harder and deeper with every second. within a minute i meet my release. Dracule pulled his wet fingers

from me and thrust into me. he kissed me and caught

my scream from the pain.

"it hurts dracule." i whimpered into his chest.

"i understand love, if you want me to stop i will." he said.

after a couple of minutes i grew accustomed to his size and we continued. he plunged in to me harder and

faster.

" ahh Dracule ahh ha yes ahhh haaa." i gasped wrapping my legs around his waist making him go deeper.

i tightened my self around him making mihawk writhe and moan.

"you're so tight your so perfect." hawk moaned.

Suddenly, the force became pounding then slamming. with in minutes dracule and i came. After, hour of

pleasure we laid in bed with our hearts content.

"dracule." i said.

"yes my t." he said.

"i love you." i said.

"i love you too." dracule said and with that we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>me: done<p>

dracule: well that was fun

me: no duh

dracule: where have you been?

me: busy

dracule: slifarian hawk doesn't own one piece

me: wheres shanks *hears rustling in the closet and shanks comes out* O_O

dracule: O_O

shanks: what


	17. Chapter 16 we fight together forever

Chapter 16

We fight together forever

* * *

><p>i woke up early so i can get so so training under my belt.<p>

"good morning my sweet dragon." dracule said walking on to the deck.

" mornig my hawk." i said as he kissed me.

"what are you doing up at this early hour." he asked.

"to become stronger for you my love." i said kissing his gentle lips.

" oh you." mihawk said kissing me back. i chuckled. then, i saw the marines and that the cosmic pirates flag was still raised.

"perfect." i smirked.

* * *

><p>ok for my followers my apologies on the 2 year delay three move in the past to years made me loss the tale but now i've found the second book &amp; am currently working on it<p>

i've made new ocs for a crew based off of

kitaniji, megumi (twewy)

hanekoma, sanae (twewy)

zael (last story)

(yurick) (last story)

nivans, piers (R.E.6)

eragon (eragon)

Arya (eragon.)

shapira (eragon)

dilan (kingdom hearts [somebody of xaldin])

i love you all thank you for your continuing support.


End file.
